Only Once
by writingmusic
Summary: Percy goes to Nico who is acting strange and gets a big surprise.


**Only Once**

** Percy Jackson Pov: **

** It was the second week after our huge fight with Kronos. The camp was looking like is used to, aside from new cabins and new campers. I met up with Annabeth and Grover for a picnic by the lake. **

** "It'll be exciting to have more campers," Annabeth said. **

** "I know," I agreed. Grover was silent. Something wasn't right. "Grover?" **

** "What?" he asked startled. "Huh?" Annabeth and I both stared at him. **

** "What's wrong?" I asked. "You're really quiet. Something up?" **

** "Something happened with Nico when I visited his cabin," Grover answered. "He was acting cold when I tried to talk to him. Then he sent me away." **

** "That's odd," Annabeth said. I got up. "Percy?" **

** "I'm going to see what's wrong with him," I answered. "Be back soon." So I left my friends and headed to the new cabin of Hades. I knocked on the door. "Nico?" Then I saw Nico look out the window. **

** "What?" he asked opening the door. **

** "Grover said you seemed upset," I answered. "You alright?" He let me in and closed the door. I turned around as he locked the door. **

** "I have something to tell you," Nico said. He snapped his fingers and the blinds closed themselves. "Don't tell anyone." I stared at him. What the hell was he talking about? **

** "What?" I asked. He advanced toward me. "Nico?" This was weird even for him. **

** "I need to get this off my chest," Nico said. He placed his hands on me and pushed me into a chair. What was this kid doing? **

** "Nico what do you want?" I asked. He placed his hand over my mouth so I couldn't say anything. **

** "I like you," Nico muttered. "I like you a lot." He let go of me. **

** "You do?" I asked. **

** "Yes," Nico answered. He leaned in so we were face to face. "I'm not asking you to love me back but let me do this." He got closer until I felt his lips touch mine. I saw him close his eyes clearly wanting more. **

** "Nico!" I exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?" **

** "I want to show you how I feel," Nico answered. "I'm not one to wait Percy." He put his lips on mine and this time I didn't hold back. I opened my mouth and let his tongue slide in exploring me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. He stood back admiring my body then got on the floor and started to unbutton my shorts. **

** "Um," I said nervously, "You don't have to do that. I don't want you to." Nico got the button off and slid my shorts to the floor. **

** "You will want this," Nico said. "I promise just this once." He said it so confidently that I couldn't help but believe him. He placed his hands where my member was and started to rub me. **

** "Still don't want this," I said. Nico grabbed my boxers and took them off staring at my naked body with a strange gleam in his eyes. **

** "I'm going to like this," Nico said. He put is face to my dick and licked it. I tensed up. I didn't intend to have a boner. But it felt strange, but in a good way. "Relax Percy." Instead of licking my member again her placed his mouth on me. **

** "Oh god," I groaned. I felt his tongue all over me. I couldn't help but feel great. He kept sucking me. "Damn!" I closed my eyes. **

** "Like?" Nico laughed. He kept sucking. **

** "This is amazing," I said. I felt myself getting aroused. "I think I'm going to cum." He stood back while I shot my load in his face. I saw him covered in my liquid. "Sorry." **

** "It's cool," Nico answered. He slid his finger on his face and took a taste at my cum. "Did you like it?" **

** "I did a lot," I said. "Just this once. We won't do it again right?" **

** "Okay," Nico sighed. He looked disappointed but I had a girlfriend. "That's it. That was the one and only time I get to suck you hot dick." He let me put on my shorts as he opened the blinds. I got up and went to the door. **

** "See you later," I said. I went back to the lake. **

** "Was Nico okay?" Grover asked. "You were gone a long time." **

** "He just had to let of steam," I answered. "It's good now." I kept the truth a secret. No one will ever know what happened in Nico's cabin. **


End file.
